


Pure

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme fill</p><p>
  <i>After the BotFA and their home is reclaimed, Thorin becomes obsessed with keeping the Durin bloodline as pure as possible. Then he discovers Fili can bear children. He marries his heir and beds him every night until it is confirmed he is with child.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Fili loves his uncle, would do anything he asks but he never wanted any of this.</i>
</p><p>Original prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=7763779#t7763779</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say, just filled this lovely prompt and I really hope OP likes it! This is chap 1/?? Not sure how long it'll get, but I'm posting here just in case.

Fíli knew that the line of Durin had always been an especially touchy and special thing to his uncle. With the constant threats it was always so precious, so _important_. But ever since they had reclaimed their home, a home that Fíli and his brother had no memory of, Thorin had been so forceful.

As expected, Fíli had been expected to pick up a lot of the slack from Thorin. He was an heir, he had to keep these things in mind. If his uncle hadn't gotten quite so…odd he would even enjoy his lessons and his new duties. But now sitting in on political meetings with Thorin constantly lecturing him about the bloodline and how sacred it was and how he had to be careful… It just wasn't fun.

It had gotten worse. Thorin seemed obsessed at this point. He was always talking with the family healer and Balin. Fíli didn't know what it was, but he knew that it had to do with the bloodline. It always had to do with the bloodline.

There was a lot of talk and rumor about Durin's Sickness taking hold of his uncle, and that scared Fíli and his brother to death. Not only were they worried about their uncle, but themselves as well. The longer they stayed in the mountain with so much precious gold and jewels and gems the more it seemed that Thorin was changing. And the more Thorin changed the more they feared they would inherit the sickness.

Despite the fear, they went on with their lives. In their free time they were always together. And even when they were supposed to be doing other things they were always together. Reclaiming Erebor had made no impact on their relationship.

Kíli had been showing him a new archery technique when Fíli was demanded to see the family healer. At first He'd thought he was in trouble. Something was wrong, something had to be wrong. Fíli exchanged a worried look with his brother. It felt like they were going to receive the news of their uncle finally being diagnosed with the dreaded sickness that they all feared would take them.

But Fíli didn't even see Thorin once the entire day he was stuck with the healer. He was checked in every nook and cranny, felt up, listened to, inspected. He felt like he was undergoing some sort of exam.

When he was finally turned loose, his brother told him it _was_ an exam.

"They did the same to me." Kíli was re-braiding his brother's beard from when the healer had undone them for the check-up. "I was too embarrassed to tell you," he admitted, "Because it felt weird."

The check-up had certainly felt weird. Fíli disregarded it and instead helped his brother shave, and then went to bed.

As usual in the morning he went to breakfast. Unlike usual in the morning, Thorin sat him down at the head of the table. He felt weird again. He only ever sat beside Thorin at the North end of the table, never right at the head. Breakfast was filled with awkward side-hugs and forehead kisses and Fíli was sure at some point a hand was on his thigh. Fíli sent several pitiful glances over to his brother, who was looking rather lonely sitting only beside their mother.

After breakfast Fíli got no chance to go to his brother, Thorin instead dragging him off to his private chambers. The only reason or this was usually a tongue lashing. Fíli knew Thorin was lying when he said he didn't understand why he was so reluctant to come into the chambers.

"Fíli, you know you're the heir, and you're coming to the age where you have to think about marriage." Thorin seemed much more calm and collected than he had been altogether the past several weeks. Fíli had a feeling in his gut that he knew what this was about. "I know you're probably wondering if I'm going to arrange something for you. Technically I'm not."

Technically. There was a catch.

"I assume you're wondering why the healer held such an extensive council with you yesterday." Thorin placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I had a very good reason for this… I would like you to think very heavily about how you will keep the line of Durin pure."

"I wasn't thinking about it," Fíli admitted as he watched his uncle pace and move in the chambers. "I didn't think I needed to make these decisions so soon." As much as he loved his uncle, he would do anything for him, he was springing these things on him rather early.

Thorin took Fíli's hand in his own, thumb stroking the back of his hand. "We have big news. Good news."

"What kind of news?"

"Upon the checkup it was found you are…compatible for siring children." The words were chosen carefully, and even then it seemed as if there was some confusion between them. "You can bear children yourself."

There was a long moment of silence between their words. Fíli looked down at his feet, trying to think about how he felt about this. He knew it was good news. Both sexes of dwarves could carry children, though it was a rare feat for either to be entirely fertile. It wasn't unheard of for the women to often be barren. It wasn't that there was a huge slant between the numbers of men and women, dwarves just tended to have trouble breeding. There were a lot of barren bodies and slow swimmers.

"Should I search for a compatible mate?" Fíli was trying to take everything in stride. So he could bear children. This was a good thing, wasn't it? It meant there was so much of a better chance the line of Durin would continue. He assumed his uncle would want him to be wed as soon as possible.

"No." The immediate response surprised the younger of the two. Fíli was about to ask when Thorin explained on it own, "We must keep the line of Durin pure. You cannot marry anyone outside the royal statute."

"How will we do that, uncle?" If he couldn't marry anyone outside royalty (and there was very limited dwarf royalty) he didn't know who would be suitable.

There was a long moment, the stale air being sucked into Fíli's lungs. "I will wed you myself."


	2. Matrimony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is moving a little mechanically, I know it probably reads boring and glosses over stuff... It'll get better soon okay next chapter is the consummation c; This is a little short but I hope you enjoy ouo

Though he had been given time to properly think about the sudden proposal Fíli had never thought to see his uncle in this kind of light. Thorin was quite attractive by dwarf standards. Not to mention he was Fíli's king. Who was he to reject such a proposal.

He had confided in Kíli, who looked nervous talking about it. Fíli knew it wasn't ideal, seeing one of their most beloved family members react such a way. Fíli's fertility was a grand thing, but this suggestion of marriage was a little…off.

"He means well," Fíli assured his brother, who still looked very skeptical. Neither of them needed to be reassured of this. If anything, Fíli was merely reassuring himself. "Perhaps he means only to assure the line. It isn't as if he would treat me any differently."

There was no more talking about it. They went on with their usual activities, and everything was just the same as it usually was before all this business began.

But Thorin didn't seem to want to let it go. Every morning at breakfast he would ask Fíli, "Have you thought about it?" And then he would repeat it right before bed.

Dís seemed to want to stay out of it. She told her son that it was up to him, despite how Thorin was so pushy, demanding answers every time he came into the same room as his nephew. Fíli was beginning to just start outright avoiding his uncle.

It was near a fortnight when Thorin finally cornered him. "I need a definitive answer from you. Will we wed, or not? Remember, this is for the good of the people. For the line of Durin."

There was a long silence. Fíli stared at his uncle, opening his mouth to say no. "My answer is…" And then he did the opposite. "Yes."

The silence grew between them. And Thorin then closed the distance, cupping Fíli's face to kiss him on the temple. And then the lips. "We will be better off because of this, I promise you. You and however many babes we have."

Fíli hadn't been anticipating that. But of course he would be having babes with Thorin, that was the point of keeping the bloodline "pure." Not to mention how much emphasis Thorin had made about his fertile body. That seemed to be what had sparked this. "How many do you think we would have?"

Thorin was leading them to the great hall now, where dinner would soon be held. The king would no doubt announce their plans to wed there. "I would like for at the very least one babe to fill the halls with its cries. More would be optimal."

Fíli was unsure if he would be able to give birth to more than one- his mother was a legend for managing two in the time span between he and his brother. He would be more than happy to do so for his uncle, but he wasn't sure his body was capable of it. As it was they would be lucky for their pregnancy to come to term. "I hope we do," he said, not knowing what else to say. He just wanted to make his uncle happy.

They sat down for dinner, and Thorin stood to make an announcement just before they began to eat. "Company, and friends… I think it is pertinent for the council to know that I will be wed."

The murmuring began, and Fíli began to shrink back in his chair. He was nervous. He knew that everyone was staring at him. Everyone was watching him and the words they whispered… He shouldn't have sit beside his uncle.

"From some very good news about my heir. And after great deliberation, it has been decided we be wed." More murmuring followed, and Thorin silenced it. "More information will be given once it is decided. Let us feast."

Fíli could hear every single murmur about him. He tried to just dig into his food, hoping it would help him to get over the embarrassing rumors he could /hear/. He heard many about him being an incestuous fetishist. He excused himself from dinner early.

"Kíli, do you think it of disgust that I'm to wed uncle Thorin?" Fíli asked his brother as they were braiding his beard for the night. He hadn't heard Kíli partaking in the rumors, but he also didn't see him defending him.

"I think it odd," Kíli admitted, sliding a silver bead onto Fíli's braid. "But I know 'twas not your idea. But I do think it odd our uncle would wed you instead of…" Kíli trailed off, as if he were just unable to come up with another way to keep the Durin bloodline "pure."

Fíli shook his head. He didn't want to think about it anymore. After braiding his beard and helping his brother shave he went to bed. He spent most of the night worrying about his future with his uncle.

______

The weeks that followed were frustratingly void of any information available to Fíli. Whenever he asked Thorin about any information of their ceremony. Any questions he had were answered with, "It's being taken care of."

Though he sought out information form other sources, they garnered no answers for him either. Everyone was either "sworn to secrecy" or too busy to tell him anything.

"I wish he would allow me to be a part of this ceremony." Fíli cursed and ranted to his brother, fed up with his uncle's avoidance. "He's given me little to no guide on what is to happen! Do you know anything? Anything at all?"

Kíli looked nervous as he fingered his bow. "I do think Uncle Thorin was talking about the ceremony to Dwalin. He said it would be soon. You should ask him again." There was a long pause between them. "Fíli?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing is going to change between us, right?"

"Nothing is going to change between us."

______

Fíli felt as if the day of the ceremony had ambushed him. He stared across from his uncle as the dwarf at the pulpit recited the required passages for the ceremony. Fíli swallowed nervously as his hands were taken in Thorin's own and he was required to agree to their terms of royal matrimony.

The air was thick with both tension and awkwardness. Only a select few were present for the ceremony. Direct family and friends. The company plus Bilbo, Dís, and a few servants. The servants tried not to pay attention, while everyone else was obviously uncomfortable.

Fíli wanted everything to just speed through so they could get to the end.

Of course, he wanted that until he realized they would have to consummate their marriage.


End file.
